


Сестра Мэри

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Case Fic, Detective Noir, Drama, Elements of Het, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Блексэд расследует убийство в кабаре "Веселые цыпочки" и попадает в необычную ситуацию.
Relationships: John Blacksad/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Со спецквеста. Написано по заданию "Главный герой выходит на балкон и обнаруживает там монашку". Один из сюжетных ходов автор честно спер в одном известном вестерне, который нельзя называть, чтобы не спойлерить. Полноценного детектива нифига не получилось, но я, чесгря, не особо и старалась. Стилизация под нуар и POV как следствие.
> 
> Выложено 22 марта 2013.

Кабаре «Веселые цыпочки». Из тех мест, где за грохотом музыки не слышно собеседника, а за клубами табачного дыма почти не видно его лица. Хотя выпивку можно купить вполне приличную. Не подумайте, что я предпочитаю именно так проводить вечер пятницы: я был здесь ради работы и своего клиента. Он находился ровно напротив меня, за стойкой, натирая очередной стакан и оглядывая публику. Монти Джефферсон, немолодой барибал и владелец «Цыпочек». По совместительству — бармен. По совместительству — сутенер. О последнем, естественно, все знают, но вслух помалкивают. 

Два дня назад одну из «цыпочек» Монти убили возле черного хода кабаре. Ее тело нашли у мусорных баков с тремя ножевыми ранениями. Никто ничего не слышал и не видел. Тоже обычное для подобных мест дело. Джефферсон нанял меня, потому что, по его словам, «полиции нет дела до мертвой шлюхи». Ему тоже нет до бедняжки Дороти никакого дела, но его беспокоит репутация заведения. Которая, каким бы удивительным это ни казалось ввиду ее изначальной сомнительности, все же может испортиться. Что, если завтра так же убьют кого-то из клиентов? А клиентами Монти Джефферсон дорожит. Когда Уикли подошел сзади и плюхнулся на соседний стул за барной стойкой, я его сперва не заметил. Здесь так сильно пахло табаком и прокисшим алкоголем, что даже я не смог почувствовать его специфический и непередаваемый аромат.

— Узнал что-нибудь?

Морда моего приятеля, сосредоточенно уставившаяся в блокнот, выразила искреннее недоумение.

— Ты не знаешь, что такое «в ср необ настр сил растр»?

— Понятия не имею…

— Зачем я все время сокращаю свои записи, если потом все равно не помню, что именно сократил? — он задумчиво почесал затылок, сдвинув кепку на глаза.

— Понятия не имею…

— Аааа! Слушай, это о том, что в среду, когда Дороти нашли мертвой, она была в необычном настроении, чем-то сильно расстроена. Это Мисси сказала, ее подружка. Симпатичная енотиха, между проч…

— Уикли, давай-ка сначала по делу.

— Почему ты всегда такой? — обиженно протянул репортер, но все же продолжил: — Так вот, в среду она была сильно расстроена и после своего выступления на сцене очень быстро засобиралась уходить. Это все.

— Не густо.

Он пожал плечами:

— Ну да. Только ради тебя: могу остаться и попробовать разузнать еще что-нибудь.

— Ради меня или ради симпатичной енотихи?

— Эээм… Сначала по делу, Джон! — Уикли довольно хрюкнул. — А потом уже енотиха.

Навещать место жительства покойной Дороти сегодня явно было уже поздно, так что я вернулся домой, решив заняться этим с утра. Однако утро преподнесло мне неожиданный сюрприз, изрядно спутавший все мои дальнейшие планы. Мой организм так устроен, что, во сколько бы я ни проснулся, сразу после пробуждения я могу думать только о двух вещах: а) кофе, б) сигареты. И только получив и первое, и второе — в произвольной последовательности — можно переходить к размышлениям обо всем остальном. Так что, поставив джезву на плиту, я уже собирался прикурить, когда меня отвлек шум со стороны балкона. 

При моем образе жизни и роде деятельности к таким вещам быстро начинаешь относиться с подозрением. Очень сильным подозрением. Это, конечно, могут оказаться неожиданно подравшиеся голуби. Или какой-нибудь электромонтер, решивший воспользоваться пожарной лестницей. Но ты все равно берешь пистолет и снимаешь его с предохранителя. Просто на всякий случай.

Это был не электромонтер. И даже не голуби. Это было то, что я меньше всего ожидал увидеть на своем балконе погожим утром. Или, точнее сказать, та. Монашка. Да, самая настоящая монашка. Симпатичная (если о монашках вообще позволительно рассуждать в подобных категориях). Она стояла на балконе и смотрела на мой пистолет недоуменно, но ничуть не испуганно. Я замялся, кашлянул и положил его на стол. Не люблю наставлять оружие на женщин, даже когда это необходимо. А в данном случае необходимости явно не было. 

— Мистер Блексэд? — проговорила залетевшая на балкон католическая фея грудным голосом. Слишком, черт побери, эротичным для монашки.

—После пробуждения точно был им. Не хотите представиться гм… мадмуазель, в качестве ответной любезности?

— Зовите меня сестра Мэри. Извините, что наведалась к вам таким неожиданным способом… Я подозревала, что за мной следят. И очень не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, куда я иду.

Спохватившись, я наконец-то отступил в сторону от балконной двери и жестом пригласил даму зайти внутрь.

— Так вы что же, хотите нанять меня?

— Не уверена… Кажется, вы уже занимаетесь этим делом для другого клиента. Монти Джефферсона.

Я не мог не приподнять брови в крайнем удивлении.

— Стесняюсь спросить, какое отношение можете иметь вы к бару «Веселые цыпочки».

— Жизнь порой весьма причудливая штука, мистер Блексэд. И играет с нами странные шутки. Покойная Дороти Джонс — моя сестра.

— Ах, вооон оно что. Ситуация начинает проясняться. Действительно, причудливо…

— Я была против того, чем она занималась, как вы понимаете. Но Дороти никогда не слушала моих советов. Мне оставалось только смириться. Однако с тем, что началось недавно, я смириться уже не могла…

— А что началось?

— Наркотики, мистер Блексэд. Некоторое время это были всего лишь подозрения, но недавно они переросли в уверенность. Днем накануне ее смерти я пришла с ней поговорить. Мы поругались…

«Необ настр сил растр…» Значит, дело было в том, что она поругалась с сестрой. Теперь я точно знал причины плохого настроения Дороти — и, увы, это ни на шаг не приближало меня к ее убийце. Впрочем, сестра Мэри все еще могла снабдить меня ценной информацией. Наркотики — это интересно. Распространенный мотив для убийства. Был, есть и будет.

Тут сестра Мэри отвлекла меня от размышлений о деле, приложив ладонь к лицу и протяжно всхлипнув. 

— Если бы я знала, что случится дальше — я бы помирилась с ней в тот же вечер. Господи боже, я ведь любила ее, несмотря на… — она все же не выдержала и залилась слезами. 

Утешение плачущих женщин — важная часть работы частного детектива. К тому же, периодически приносящая приятные бонусы. Не в случае с монашками, конечно. Но это ни в коем случае не могло помешать мне честно выполнить свои профессиональные обязанности.

— Ну-ну, будет… — пробормотал я и нашарил в кармане носовой платок. Бегло проинспектировав его состояние, я счел его непригодным для использования плачущей дамой и отправился на кухню за салфетками. Естественно, там я обнаружил безнадежно убежавший на плиту кофе. Вот же черт! Ладно, к кофе можно было вернуться и позже, все равно его было уже не спасти. 

Сестра Мэри все еще всхлипывала. Я протянул ей несколько салфеток.

— Вот, возьмите. И, ради бога, постарайтесь успокоиться, — плачущих женщин следует обнимать за плечи. Это безотказный способ. Но она была монашкой. И я чувствовал себя неловко. Так что я продолжил стоять и смотреть на нее, сидящую на диване, сверху вниз. — Может, хотите кофе? Правда, половина убежала на плиту… Но там еще осталось кое-что…

— Ах, простите меня ради бога! Это из-за меня…

— Не извиняйтесь. У вас проблемы явно похуже переваренного кофе. Вы говорили, что за вами следят.

— Да. Мне кажется, что да. Я не уверена точно… Но мне кажется, что кто-то следит. С тех самых пор, как погибла Дороти, — она снова всхлипнула.

— Тшшш. Мы можем продолжить разговор позже, если хотите.

— Нет-нет, я не хочу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством… Хотя от кофе, пожалуй, все же не откажусь. Если вы не возражаете.

— Я совершенно не возражаю. Даже наоборот. Вы завтракали сегодня?

— Нет…

— Гм. Ладно. Не уверен, но, кажется, у меня было что-то съедобное…

— Ради бога, не утруждайтесь.

— Ради бога, оставьте излишнюю скромность. Вы только что влезли ко мне в квартиру через балкон. Если вы объедите меня на пару тостов с арахисовым маслом — уж точно не случится ничего страшного.


	2. Chapter 2

Бутерброды и кофе явно пошли сестре Мэри на пользу. Она даже повеселела, и я счел возможным вернуться к нашему разговору. 

— Вы говорили о наркотиках. Не знаете, кто мог снабжать ими вашу сестру?

— Не знаю. Подозреваю. Но мне неловко говорить об этом с вами…

— Почему же?

— Он ваш клиент…

— Мистер Джефферсон?

Сестра Мэри сдержанно кивнула.

— Он очень… прагматичный человек. Знаете, на такой работе, как в «Цыпочках» никто не будет задерживаться по доброй воле. Многие девушки, как только появляется возможность, стараются найти что-нибудь более… приличное. А наркотики — наркотики это отличный способ привязать человека к себе. Надолго. И накрепко. Впрочем, не обращайте внимания на мои слова. Это лишь домыслы. Я не питаю к Монти Джефферсону особо теплых чувств, как вы понимаете. К тому же, вы работаете на него…

— Мисс… Сестра Мэри, я понимаю, что мы с вами только познакомились, и вы ничего обо мне не знаете. Но поверьте мне, я не из тех людей, которые будут покрывать клиентов, занимающихся подобными вещами.

— Ох, простите меня… Мистер Блексэд, честное слово, я не хотела вас оскорбить! Я вижу, что вы хороший человек и…

— Все в порядке. Я продолжу считать мистера Джефферсона своим клиентом до тех пор, пока не получу против него серьезных и неопровержимых улик. И я в любом случае не стал бы брать денег с вас. Но я могу обещать вам, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы найти убийцу вашей сестры. Кем бы он ни оказался.

— Спасибо, мистер Блексэд! Большое вам спасибо!

— Пока не за что. И можете звать меня Джон, — последняя фраза вылетела у меня непроизвольно. И, сказав ее, я счел необходимым напомнить себе, что передо мной сидит монашка. Очень симпатичная монашка с сексуальным голосом… Монашка. Монашка, Джон.

— Спасибо… Джон, — она встала, видимо, собираясь прощаться.

— Сестра Мэри!

— Да?

— Не сочтите мое предложение бестактным или… — монашка, Джон! — что-то в этом роде. Но я полагаю, вам лучше не ходить по улицам в одиночестве. За вами действительно могут следить. Я все равно собирался выйти в город по делам. И предпочел бы лично доставить вас, куда скажете, проследив за вашей безопасностью.

— Вы очень хороший человек, мис… Джон.

Я хмыкнул.

— Подобный комплимент из уст монашки должен звучать вдвойне весомо. Спасибо, сестра Мэри. Кстати, об этом… Вам сейчас лучше вообще поменьше показывать нос в городе. Но если все же соберетесь куда-нибудь пойти… Я все понимаю, но… Лучше делать это не в монашеском одеянии. Вы привлекаете к себе слишком много внимания.

— Я верю, что Господь сможет защитить меня, Джон. Но, возможно, я прислушаюсь к вашему совету. Возможно.

— На большее я и не рассчитывал. Подождите здесь, я буду готов буквально через десять минут.

Приют святого Фомы для девочек оказался довольно милым местом. Сестра Маргарет, настоятельница, встретила с распростертыми объятьями не только вернувшуюся Мэри, но и меня. Убедившись, что девушка в безопасности и с трудом отказавшись от чая, на котором категорически настаивала сестра Маргарет, я наконец-то мог вернуться к расследованию. Правда, теперь я слабо представлял, с какого конца за него взяться. 

Меня беспокоил Монти Джефферсон. Если он действительно имел отношение к этому убийству, мой чуткий кошачий нос явственно улавливал в воздухе запах подставы. И мне это совсем не нравилось. Если же, вопреки моим опасениям, к смерти Дороти владелец «Цыпочек» отношения не имел, у меня и вовсе не оставалось никаких зацепок. 

Для начала я решил, добравшись до ближайшего телефона, позвонить Уикли и разузнать, не выяснил ли он вчера вечером еще что-нибудь важное. Но его, увы, не оказалось ни дома, ни в редакции. Видимо, находился в тщетных поисках новых горячих фактов для очередного материала. У меня не было иных вариантов, кроме как отправиться прямиком в оплот закона, порядка и здравого смысла. То есть, в полицейское управление.

Дружелюбно улыбающаяся рыжая физиономия лейтенанта встретила меня уже в коридоре.

— Смирнов на месте?

Я остановился рядом и прикурил от его зажигалки, услужливо возникшей прямо у меня перед носом.

— Нет. Его нет. А я тебе не подойду?

— Может и подойдешь… Что у вас есть на кабаре «Веселые цыпочки»?

Лейтенант задумчиво сощурился и возвел глаза к потолку.

— Хм… Помимо регулярных драк, проституции и недавнего убийства Доротеи Джонс?

— Наркотики.

— Наркотики? — лениво поинтересовался лейтенант. — И где ты успел про это разнюхать?

— Сестра покойной Дороти сказала, что она была наркоманкой.

Лейтенант обернулся ко мне и в его взгляде блеснул неподдельный интерес.

— Сестра, говоришь?

— Вы не допрашивали ее?

— Мы о ней даже не слышали, Джон. «Цыпочки» — не то место, в котором публика жаждет делиться сведениями с полицией. Кто она?

— Ты не поверишь…

— Ммм?

— Монашка. Сестра Мэри. Живет и работает в приюте святого Фомы для девочек.

Лейтенант ехидно ухмыльнулся.

— Жизнь — причудливая штука, Джон, не правда ли?

— О, еще какая причудливая… 

— Я бы хотел с ней поговорить. Прямо сейчас. Я так понимаю, вам уже удалось найти с ней общий язык. Поэтому я совсем не откажусь от твоего сопровождения.

— Не вопрос, приятель. Но должен тебя предупредить: они прямо с порога нападают на гостей и пытаются напоить их чаем.

Однако в этот раз сестра Маргарет не стала предлагать нам чай. Да и выражение ее лица было отнюдь не приветливо-радушным. Оно было испуганным. Сразу заподозрив неладное, я набросился на нее с вопросами. Естественно, это была Мэри. Кажется, несмотря на выбранный жизненный путь, кротким и смиренным характером она отнюдь не обладала. Когда девушка полчаса назад не вышла к обеду, сестра Маргарет отправилась проверить, все ли с ней в порядке, и обнаружила пустую комнату. Нет, чтобы кто-то проник незамеченным на территорию приюта и похитил Мэри — совершенно исключено. Но сестра Маргарет всерьез опасается, что та могла сама ввязаться в неприятности. Ей удалось выяснить, что незадолго до обеда Мэри общалась с сестрой Кэтрин, была задумчива и рассеяна, а потом неожиданно сказала, что все поняла и ушла в свою комнату.

Долго раздумывать мне не пришлось. Я развернулся на сто восемьдесят и бросил лейтенанту через плечо:

— Я собираюсь наведаться в «Веселые цыпочки» прямо сейчас. Ты со мной?

— Спрашиваешь! — радостно поддакнул лейтенант и резво двинулся следом.


	3. Chapter 3

В столь ранний час в «Цыпочках» было пусто, но Монти Джефферсон торчал на своем неизменном посту в баре, меланхолично надраивая стаканы в ожидании первых клиентов. Я, недолго думая, двинулся от входа прямо к нему и зловеще навис над барной стойкой.

— Где она?

— Кто? — удивился Монти, откладывая стакан в сторону.

— Сестра Мэри.

— Какая еще сестра Мэри?

— Мэри Джонс, сестра покойной Доротеи Джонс, убитой у черного входа в ваше заведение в эту среду, — любезно подсказал лейтенант из-за моего плеча.

— Ах, Мэри! — морда Монти озарилась улыбкой понимания. — Понятия не имею. Давно ее не видел. Вот со среды как раз и не видел. А вы, мистер полицейский, что ли желаете ее допросить? Так наведайтесь к ней, причем тут я?

— Мы только что от нее, — сурово отрезал я. — И ее там нет.

— Тогда извините, ничем не могу помочь…

Я определенно пребывал не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Именно этим объяснялось то, что сразу после фразы мистера Джефферсона я перегнулся через стойку и, ухватив его за грудки, притянул к себе.

— Слушайте, мистер Джефферсон. Если вдруг я узнаю, что вы в этом замешаны, я вас по стенке размажу. Невзирая на то, что вы — мой клиент.

— Спокойно, парень, спокойно! Никогда бы не нанял тебя, если бы знал, что ты псих… Объясни мне хотя бы, в чем ты меня подозреваешь.

Я отпустил его и брезгливо встряхнул руками.

— В убийстве Доротеи Джонс. Не я, Мэри. Утверждала, что у нее есть серьезные основания вас подозревать. После чего исчезла.

— Вот стерва! — выдохнул мистер Джефферсон.

— Эй, полегче! — я снова навис над стойкой.

— Да успокойся ты уже! Мистер полицейский, уберите от меня этого чокнутого детектива! Он мне угрожает!

— Он проверяет версию следствия, — равнодушно уведомил лейтенант. — И я тоже заинтересован в ее проверке. Весьма заинтересован.

— Да не убивал я ее! Я что ли совсем идиот — резать своих же девочек на заднем дворе своего заведения?!

— Резонно, — хмыкнул лейтенант. — Это не убийство в состоянии аффекта. И вы, мистер Джефферсон, разумеется, могли бы спланировать предумышленное убийство получше. Конечно, это сомнительное логическое построение отнюдь не исключает вас из списка подозреваемых… Но допустим.  
— А что насчет наркотиков? — буркнул я.

— Каких наркотиков?! — снова удивился Монти.

Я, было, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но лейтенант уже вошел в охотничий раж и полностью взял дело в свои руки.

— Мисс Джонс любезно поделилась с мистером Блексэдом информацией о том, что кто-то снабжает некоторых сотрудниц вашего заведения наркотиками на регулярной и совсем не благотворительной основе. И она полагает, что это можете быть вы, мистер Джефферсон.

— Вы все чокнутые, — резюмировал барибал. — А эта стерва Мэри — особенно. То я убиваю своих девочек, то сажаю на наркоту… Нет, я, конечно, ни хрена не ангелочек, мистер полицейский, но у меня тоже есть свои принципы, знаете ли! Ладно, хорошо… Я не собирался докладываться об этом полиции, но раз уж дело так обернулось… Вчера я нашел у Мисси наркоту. Много, явно больше, чем нужно, чтобы закинуться в одиночку или даже впятером. И знаете что? Я ее уволил, к чертовой матери! Тут же. Мне не нужны тут ни наркотики, ни убийства, я дорожу репутацией заведения! — Монти явно распалился, почти крича и размахивая в воздухе руками, но я его уже не слушал. Мисси, «симпатичная енотиха», с которой вчера беседовал Уикли… Подружка Дороти…

— Мистер Джефферсон, вы знаете ее домашний адрес?

— Мисси-то? Конечно, знаю.

— Так давайте его сюда, быстро! — рявкнул я. Думать о вежливости мне было некогда. Сейчас я мог думать только о сестре Мэри. А еще — о Уикли. Которого не было ни дома, ни в редакции.

— Разве нам не нужен ордер? — поинтересовался я, на пару с лейтенантом вышибая дверь в квартиру Мисси.

— Сделаем вид, что он у нас есть, но мы забыли его в участке, — улыбнулся лейтенант и с новой силой насел на дверь. Та наконец-то поддалась и мы, растрепанные и запыхавшиеся, ввалились внутрь. Похоже, сегодня был счастливый день. Или Бог на самом деле берег сестру Мэри. А за компанию с ней — и моего друга-репортера, в данный момент накрепко примотанного к монашке бельевой веревкой. Уикли таращил на меня глаза и что-то мычал сквозь скотч, которым ему заклеили рот: полностью заткнуть его не мог даже кляп. Мэри же просто смотрела на меня. С радостью и, кажется, с восхищением. В очередной раз напомнив себе, что она монашка, я принялся их отвязывать. 

— Где она? — спросил я, в одно движение сорвав скотч с Уикли.

— Ай! Джон, ты знаешь, что это больно?

— Знаю. Где она?

— Понятия не имею. Может, в магазин ушла. А может, готовить наше зверское убийство. Она не ставила нас в известность.

— Ладно, в любом случае надо пошевеливаться, — я обернулся к лейтенанту. — Прикрой дверь. Незачем сразу выдавать наше присутствие.

— Мы сломали замок. Она все равно догадается, — сообщил он, направляясь к двери.

— В любом случае, у нас будет пара лишних минут. К тому же, судя по тому, что она держит двоих связанных людей прямо у себя в квартире, и тому, как она убила Дороти, Мисси отнюдь не блещет сообразительностью.

Я оказался совершенно прав: Уикли и сестра Мэри были почти отвязаны, когда дверь медленно распахнулась и на пороге возникла енотиха с растерянным взглядом. На то, чтобы все-таки понять, что пора делать ноги, у нее ушло несколько секунд. На секунду больше, чем ушло у нас с лейтенантом на то, чтобы выхватить пистолеты. И на две секунды больше, чем ушло у Мэри, чтобы вскочить со стула и кинуться на нее. Я успел лишь заметить, как мимо меня стремительно пролетела черно-белая тень, а в следующую секунду добропорядочная монашка уже сидела на Мисси верхом и что есть силы хлестала ее ладонью по щекам, крепко вцепившись другой рукой в волосы. И лексика, которую разгневанная фурия использовала в процессе этого действа, на мой взгляд, добропорядочной монашке совершенно не подходила. Но ее вполне можно было понять.

— Вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве и торговле наркотиками, — меланхолично протянул лейтенант, закуривая. Прерывать акт справедливого возмездия он, кажется, вовсе не собирался. И я был с ним полностью солидарен.


	4. Chapter 4

В баре «Веселые цыпочки» снова было шумно и людно, и мне это по-прежнему не нравилось. Я пришел сюда только затем, чтобы забрать свой гонорар. Но потащившийся со мной Уикли пребывал в подавленном настроении, и я, по доброте душевной, согласился задержаться. В конце концов, не каждый день девушки, которые тебе нравятся, оказываются хладнокровными убийцами. Такого не случалось даже со мной.

— Вот ведь какую гадину я пригрел на своей груди, — печально вздохнул Монти, выставляя перед нами выпивку. Сидящий рядом Уикли вздохнул еще печальнее и шумно отхлебнул большой глоток. Монти Джефферсон сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу. — Да ладно, парень! Она того не стоит. У меня здесь полно других красоток. Выбирай любую, за счет заведения!

— Что-то не хочется… — промямлил Уикли и уткнулся в стакан.

— Любовная меланхолия… Понимаааю. Пройдет. Нет, ну чего ей не хватало? У меня тут, конечно, не рай земной. Но не настолько, чтоб пойти на подобное…

— Денег, — буркнул я, отпивая виски. — Как обычно.

— Денег много не бывает. Мне их тоже все время мало. Но я никого ножом не пыряю…

— Дороти хотела сдать ее. Тебе и полиции.

— Пффф. В итоге и я, и полиция все равно все узнали. А эта дура натворила дел на электрический стул. И зачем? Соображать надо. Иногда, — мистер Джефферсон выразительно постучал себя указательным пальцем по лбу и ушел к другим клиентам. А я удивленно уставился прямо перед собой. Потому что прямо к нам направлялась сестра Мэри. И на «сестру» Мэри она сейчас была похожа меньше всего. В платье, с прической и макияжем она из просто симпатичной девушки превратилась в сущую красавицу, но я на это почти не обращал внимания, по причине глубочайшего удивления. Возможно, даже граничащего с шоком. 

Приблизившись, Мэри ловко скользнула за стойку и принялась по-хозяйски переставлять бутылки с самым невозмутимым видом.

— Привет, Джон. Привет, Уикли. Привет, Монти.

Барибал снова подошел к нам, расплывшись в улыбке.

— Мне следовало тебя уволить, Мэри Джонс.

— Уволить?.. — выдавил я, окончательно потерявшись в логике происходящего.

— За почти недельное отсутствие на рабочем месте. И попытки засадить собственного босса за решетку. Джон, а ты чего так на нее уставился? Она, конечно, красавица. Но вы, вроде, как, знакомы?

— Я привык видеть ее… в несколько ином образе, — хрипло пробормотал я и сделал несколько глотков из стакана. Легче не стало.

— Ну, извини… — сочувственно проговорила Мэри, повернувшись ко мне. — Вообще-то, я не собиралась вводить тебя в заблуждение. Но потом подумала, что оставаться сестрой Мэри может быть очень удобно в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

— Какого черта?! — пророкотал я, медленно, но верно начиная приходить в себя.

— Мы с Дороти выросли в приюте святого Фомы. И в минуту опасности сестра Маргарет с радостью согласилась предоставить мне убежище. А заодно — помочь мне как следует замаскироваться. Так что ты зря сетовал на мои проблемы с маскировкой, Джон, — она подмигнула. Подмигнула мне! — С ней все было в порядке. Правда, когда я заявилась к Мисси, это не очень помогло…

Я чувствовал себя кретином. Феерическим, запредельным, стопроцентным кретином. Видимо, по моему выражению лица это было хорошо заметно, потому что Мэри наклонилась ко мне и, облокотившись на барную стойку, ласково потрепала меня по щеке.

— Серьезно, Джон, извини… Сначала я подумала, что монашке ты поверишь скорее, чем официантке из «Веселых цыпочек». А потом сознаваться во всем было как-то некстати…

Уикли за моей спиной мерзко хихикнул, и это стало последней каплей. Я залпом допил оставшийся виски и решительно уставился на Монти.

— Мистер Джефферсон, я только что получил неплохой гонорар и, полагаю, смогу возместить вам убытки от отсутствия вашей официантки на рабочем месте в течение еще одного вечера. 

Монти Джефферсон хмыкнул и пожал плечами, а Мэри с улыбкой наклонилась еще ближе к моему лицу. Невыносимо близко.

— Собираетесь отомстить мне, мистер Блексэд? — тихо проворковала она, и этого было достаточно, чтобы я окончательно перестал думать о приличиях.

— Собираюсь проделать с вами ряд вещей, мисс Джонс, — шепнул я ей на ухо, — которые категорически не рекомендуется проделывать с монашками.

— Можем начать прямо сейчас, — ничуть не смутившись, ответила Мэри и немедленно меня поцеловала.


End file.
